Journey into New Worlds
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: A new Chara Bearer w/ a love for Animation comes to Japan. Her chara lets her enter the worlds she dream up. So what happens when X-eggs start to appear in these new worlds? It' up to the Guardians to sort things out! T for swaring!  To be rewritten


_**Journey into New Worlds**_

**Shugo Chara / OC World Crossovers**

**Chapter 1 – A Chara with More Than One Character**

"Amu-chan… Amu-chan… AMU-CHAN!"

"Huh? …Wha?" the pinkette woke up. "Amu-chan, you're gonna be late!" Ran, her sporty cheerleading chara said. She jumped out of bed, got dressed and rushed out the door, her charas close behind. "Jeez…that's the third time this week you've slept in, Amu-chan."

"Not my fault. The X-eggs have been appearing more than usual. *Yawn* I haven't been getting enough sleep." She yawned. It was true…even with Ikuto free of their Death Rebel plan, Easter was still trying to find the Embryo. X-eggs were appearing everywhere. Dia, Amu's radiant Chara, got that special look in her eye. "I have a feeling today's going to be much more different than usual." "And just what's that suppose to mean?" "Oh, nothing…"

"Good afternoon, Amu-chan." "Afternoon Tadase." Amu arrived at the Royal Garden for a Guardian Meeting.

"Did you hear the news?" "News?" "We got a new exchange student from America." "Wow, really? America?" _"I've always wanted to meet an American."_

As their Bearers started to discuss about the new student, the charas heard a small sound. *Achoo!* Right outside the window, was a girl chara with short brown hair tied in a simple ponytail and rainbow colored clothes like Miki's only cuter. Through the center of her ponytail was a paintbrush with a rainbow handle. He seemed to be staring at the garden flowers. "So artistic, hmm." She whispered to herself. "_**AHHHHH, A SHUGO CHARA!"**_ they all yelled at once, getting the attention of both their Bearers _and_ the new Chara. Once spotted, she took off, the Guardians hot on her trail. As she flew, she sang:

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,

Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
Should have known,  
Should have known again,  
But here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.

It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.

Just when you think you're in control,  
Just when you think you've got a hold,  
Just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.

I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me.

Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.

They got to the edge of the park when they lost her. "Huh? Where'd she go?" "Kiseki, do you sense her?" the King Chara rubbed his chin. "Yes, she's still nearby." Suddenly, Yaya squealed. "Awwww, Look! It's a puppy!" They all looked to see a tiny husky puppy with golden eyes. "Awwww, it's so cute!" The baby like Guardian reached out to pet it…when it snapped at her hand. "Careful Yaya!" Amu warned. Just then the pup through back its head and howled! "Th-that's no puppy…" Nagi said shocked, "…th-that's a _**wolf**_!" "WOLF?" *GRRRR GRRRRR* "Yiska, hush…"

A different Chara appeared on the pup's head. She had the same ears and tail, and wore leaves as clothes like wild girl. They took to the trees and the chase started up again. But once out of the woods…she was gone! "Two new charas in one day…this is getting strange." Rima commented as Kusukusu giggled. "It's only gonna get worse, Nya!" Above them was a white cat Chara with pink bows and a frilly dress. The chase started again! "OK, this is getting annoying!" Amu complained. "Don't give up, you're almost there!" "HAH? An angel Chara too?" they chased the…charas…to a hill. At the top was a girl about Amu's age with hair quite like the first Chara wearing a black & dark gray striped hoodie, a red "Nintendo Rehab" shirt, and blue jeans with graffiti designs. She was surrounded by sketchbooks and journals… on which the first chara was sitting.

"Umm, excuse me," Tadase asked, "but is that your Shugo Chara?" The girl looked up at her chara. "*sigh* Kari, have you and your multi-personality been bothering people again?" "I don't know, Tanaka. Let me ask!" she removed the paintbrush from her hair and waved it in the air. "Shugo Chara – Chara Change!" Suddenly, all the other charas appeared!

_**Kari:**__ We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

_**Wolf Chara:**__ We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_**Angel chara: **__Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

_**Cat chara:**__ It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun_

_**All:**__ We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a awesome mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper_

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

_**Angel chara:**__ We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do_

_**Wolf and Cat:**__ And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun_

_**All:**__ We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a awesome mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper_

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

_**Kari:**__ You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do_

_**All:**__ What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do_

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a awesome mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party!

"_**?"**_

**Sorry it's so short. This is my first Shugo Chara fic! Tanaka is me and Kari is my Shugo Chara! Note for the future…she gets pretty hyper. Luckly, she thinks reviews are cookies and that calms her down. Please leave LOTS!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
